Harry Potter and the Pensieve ReWrite
by GabzillaSnuffles
Summary: Re-write of my original fanfic. Harry discovers a pensieve at Number 12 Grimauld Place. Who's is it? What memories does it contain? Reliving each of these memories, Harry learns well kept secrets of his Godfather's life.


Introduction

Harry silently explored the house by himself. Number Twelve Grimauld place was somewhat of a sanctuary to him. It was like having a real home, or at least close to a real home. If Sirius wasn't marked for death, he would be living here. He would have a place to truly call home. He shook the thoughts from his head. There was no point in wishing for something that obviously wouldn't be happening anytime soon. With the Ministry of Magic giving him and Dumbledore a bad name, Mr. Weasley getting attacked, and everything else going on lately, keeping Sirius hidden was for the best. It was just one less thing to worry about. For now at least. Harry kept his chin up. After all of this is done and over with, he could clear Sirius's name and he could finally have a home to call his own with the closest thing he's ever had to a father.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice could be heard faintly from the bottom of the stairwell. Harry looked around for a place to hide. He wasn't mad or upset with his two friends, he just felt like being alone for once. He wanted to get away from everything that reminded him of school and all the bad things happening around him. A moment of peace was all he wanted.

"Harry?" It was Ron now, accompanied by footsteps. They were coming up the stairs. The footsteps were quick and getting louder with each thud. He and Hermione were getting much closer.

Without a thought, Harry slipped into the closest room and silently shut the door behind him. He pressed his ear against the door, listening closely to Ron and Hermione's conversation.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Ron questioned.

Hermione sighed, "I guess he's hiding from us. I don't blame him, really. He's been through such a rough semester. Let's go help your mum with dinner then."

"Aww." Ron whined.

A slap on the shoulder. "Oy!"

"Quit whining Ronald. Now come on."

Their footsteps fainted as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry just barely heard Mrs. Weasley holler with excitement because she finally had help with dinner for once. Harry relaxed against the door and slid down it. He forced his back against the wall and rested his head against it. It was then that a faint light blue glow from under the armoire door caught his eye. He looked around the room realizing he wasn't exactly sure what room it was or even who it belonged to. Dusting himself off, he stood up and cautiously made his way to the armoire. Harry brought his hand up to the old, tarnished brass knob. He pulled, but it wouldn't budge. Locked.

Harry looked around the room again to be sure it was clear and pulled out his wand. He tapped the knob once, muttering, "Alohomora."

There was a click and the doors of the armoire slowly creaked open revealing a small, intricately designed bowl containing bright silvery liquid. Harry had seen something of its sorts before, in Dumbledore's office. It was a pensieve. But who's was it? He could always jump into the memories the pensieve held and find out, but that would be an invasion of privacy. Better to put it away instead and leave the room.

Suddenly, the door he came from opened and hit the wall with a gentle thud. Harry spun around instantly feeling guilty. It was Sirius. He looked slightly shocked.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I was just hiding from-"

Sirius held up a hand and chuckled slightly, "Not to worry Harry." Sirius walked to his night stand and set down the glass of water he had in his hand, "But just for curiosity's sake, what ARE you doing in my room?"

"I was just hiding from Ron and Hermione. I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Well you came to the right spot. Not even Kreacher comes in here anymore. Not since mum ripped off my name plate on the door," He pointed to the less faded part of the wooden door where his name plate used to be, "Probably didn't find it worth his time to clean MY old room."

Sirius's eyes scanned across the room as if recalling an old cherished memory. Then his eyes fell upon the pensieve and the tone in his voice changed, "I see you've discovered my pensieve as well."

Harry noticed the sudden shift in Sirius's voice.

"Um, yeah. Well you know us teenagers. Shiny things just attract us like magnets." Harry twisted his wand around in his hands, unsure if Sirius was angry with him.

Sirius chuckled again, "And the truth is spoken." He paused. It was only until the silence began it's awkwardness that Sirius spoke again, "Would you like to see it?"

Harry responded immediately, "I don't want to invade your privacy. It's none of my business anyway."

"I don't mind if you look into it. After all, I'm your Godfather and you hardly know me." Sirius smiled, "You wouldn't live with a complete stranger would you?"

Harry smiled back, "Only if I was crazy."

"Well I don't know, I've heard rumors that you're the carbon copy of your father."

Harry laughed. He loved hearing about his parents and how much he was like his father.

"Go ahead. Take a look, but on one condition."

Harry waited for it.

"You're the only one allowed to see this. No mention of this ever to anyone. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Not even to Professor Lupin, Ron or Hermione?"

Harry nodded honestly. Anything he learned about Sirius through his pensieve were secrets that were not his to tell.

"Very well then. Off you go."

Harry smiled and leaned in slowly over the pensieve. He was about to jump into Sirius's memories. Memories which no doubt in his mind, included his beloved parents.


End file.
